Odin The Allfather (Watcher Datafile)
ODIN Odin Borson public Odin is the All-Father of the Norse gods and ruler of Asgard. He is the son of Bor, brother of Vili and Ve, husband of Frigga and the father of Thor, Vidar, Balder and adoptive father of Loki. Odin is the wisest and by far the most powerful of the Asgardian Gods. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D12 Distinctions All-Father, Blinded by Love, One-Eyed Runewise Power Sets LORD OF ASGARD Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Mystic Senses D10, Shapeshifting D10, Supreme Sorcery D12, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Lord of Asgard power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Lord of Asgard power for this action. SFX: Thrudstok. When inflicting emotional stress to targets under your lordship, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Patience of a God. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by challenges to Odin’s authority or wisdom. ODIN FORCE Cosmic Supremacy D12, Mystic Resistance D12, Mystic Shield D10, Teleport D10, Transmutation D10 SFX: Allfather’s Might. Odin adds three dice for his total. Odin may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Hugin and Munin. Only a single opportunity may be used by a hero on any roll by Odin, regardless of how many 1s are showing. SFX: Power of the Nine Worlds. Odin may add more than one Odinforce power die to his pool. Step back each Odinforce power die in his pool once for each die beyond the second. SFX: Unleashed. Step up or double any Odinforce power for one action. If that action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to, or greater than the power die you unleashed. Limit: Odinsleep. Shut down all power sets. Put a timing complication at D4 into play. At the end of each scene step up that timing complication. When the timing complication is stepped up beyond D12, add 2D12 to the doom pool, remove any stress from Odin and recover all power sets. GUNGNIR, THE SPEAR OF HEAVEN Godlike Durability D12, Mystic Blast D10, Mystic Weapon D10, Weather Mastery D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Might of Uru. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, add a doom die equal to the reaction effect die to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. SFX: Mystic Focus. When taking an action to create assets or inflict complications using his Sorcery power, Odin may spend a die from the doom pool to create another asset or complication of equal size. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Gugnir to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Worthy. Shutdown Gugnir and add a D6 to the doom pool, if its wielder does not fit the following criteria: Asgardian, Odinforce power set. Specialties Combat Master D10, Cosmic Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Grandmaster D12, Wilderness Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Council of Godheads Category:Borson